ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Camearra
also known as Kamila, is the leader of the Three Dark Giants and the main antagonist of the 2000 film, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Ultraman Tiga was one of her comrades before he chose the light, with his Multi Type and Glitter forms being given to him by her powers. She has a power of darkness stronger than the other two dark giants, but it is weaker than Ultraman Tiga's dark power. *Subtitle: *Demonothor Subtitle: History Ancient Times The giantess that in eons past drove a wedge between the ranks of the Ultramen and Tiga Dark’s former lover, Camearra was a powerful and evil being. But the Dark Giants were defeated and Camearra’s love was spurned when Tiga turned his back on his former allies, allowing the trio of evil to be sealed away on an island for eons. R'lyeh Island, as it came to be known, was eventually brought to humanities attention when Camearra’s former lover, now reincarnated as the human Daigo, waged his final battle with Gatanothor took place at its shores. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey As the humans investigated its ruins, Commander Iruma detected the evil dwelling within, but the soldiers still broke open the age-old tomb. Iruma tried to stop the TPC members from reaching them but it was in vain and Camearra, Hudra, and Darramb awakened once more. As her subordinates ravaged the human intruders, they launched a group of Shibito Zoigers and try to leave the island but was stopped by Yuzare, who emerged from Iruma's comatose body. Unable to move from the island physically, Camearra reached out and contacted Daigo through his dreams. Alongside her comrades, she tormented Tiga's reincarnation Daigo and forced him to cooperate by giving him the Black Spark Lens. As Iruma tried to escape the island, Camearra stalked her through the tunnels, then blasted her with an energy bolt, revealing her sadistic want to not kill her now but allow her to suffer and blasted her again. With Yuzare's barrier can last only for 100 years, Daigo soon headed out aboard the GUTS Wing to confront them, the rest of GUTS not far behind him. Arriving on R'lyeh, Daigo transforms into Tiga Dark and therefore cancelling the containment barrier for Zoigers to be freed. However, while he used the Dark Spark Lens, Yuzare’s words once again bid him to use the power of Tiga for good instead of evil, but in the process, breaking the barrier and allowing darkness to spread over the world once again. Camearra tried one last time to regain her love, but he refused and she sent her followers to execute him while sending the Zoigers to attack the GUTS team in Artdessei. After watching her allies died and for Tiga to rob their powers again into his light, Camearra finally met the hero once more, on the spot they fell in love centuries ago. However, the evil Ultra assaulted the hero with her whip, commenting on how Tiga had betrayed them all those centuries ago as he did now but as she moved in for the final strike, Rena appeared in a GUTS Wing to aid Daigo/Tiga. Enraged of Tiga not saving his actual lover, but such actions completing his transaction to light, Camearra absorbed Gatanothor's darkness into her monstrous form Demonzour. Upon the end of the battle, Tiga had vanquished her monstrous form and saved the Earth. With the island collapsing into the sea, Daigo came upon a defeated and dying Camearra, who professed her desire for the light. In her last moments Daigo held her hand showing her the comfort that reminded her of a better time. The circlet on her head broke, signifying the hold the darkness had over was gone as she died peacefully next to her beloved. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 39,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Origin': R'lyeh Body Features *'Light Crystal': Like Tiga, Camearra had a crystal on her forehead, but unlike it's normal use, it was used in conjunction with her dark powers *'Color Timer': Like any other Ultras, Camearra also has color timer which has same function as others. Transformation In a similar way to the Black Spark Lens, Camearra press the button of her Spark Lens, summoning lightning bolts that unveiled her true form. Kamila human spark lens.jpg image transformation2222.jpeg Tumblr_motrlfFr3G1s1wxobo1_400.gif|Camearra's Transformation 34fee7e9.jpg|Camearra rises in front of Tiga Blast Forms : Camearra can form a long whip of dark-light energy from her right hand to use effectively in combat, being able to strike her opponent multiple times at once with it. ** : Camearra can straighten the energy whip into a sharpened energy blade which she can use to stab opponents with. * : Camearra can use her bare hands, charged with energy, to deflect attacks. *'Dark Powers': As an Ultra who was swayed to the darkness, Camearra is capable of manipulating darkness. She also mentioned that it was among those stolen by Tiga Dark in the past as part of his transition to light. * : Camearra can transform herself into Demonzour by calling on the lingering grudge of Gatanothor. Kamila wip damage.gif|Camearra Whip Kamila whip blade.gif|Camearra Whip transforming into Aizord Kamila whip blade damage.gif|Aizord DeimonicChange2(HD).gif|Demonic Change Kamila_human.jpg|Human Disguise - Human Form= Human Form Similar to all Dark Giants, she can also create her own human form while using her own name on it. :;Techniques *'Dream Invasion': Camearra can invade the dreams of others, bringing her followers along with her. While in their dreams the trio can physically interact with the target. * : Even in human form, Camearra has several supernatural abilities, including the ability to fire electrical bolts she uses for torture and flight. *'Teleportation': Camearra is able to teleport in human form, she disappears in the blink of an eye. Kamalia /828.jpg|Dream Invasion Kamila iwwiwiwiw.jpg|Ultra Physic Kamalia 82883.jpg|Camearra using her electrical bolts. 6A1133B8-BADE-4D68-8F33-157D594DEAB3.jpeg|Teleportation }} - Demonzour= Demonzour is the unification of Camearra and the dark energy of R'lyeh, made from Gatanothor's hatred of Ultraman Tiga. It is a being that has its body completely covered in darkness, with Camearra is mounted on its head. Stats *Length: 888 m to infinity *Weight: 880,000 t *Origin: The ancient city of R'lyeh :;Powers and Weapons * : Demonzour can extend tentacles from its body to ensnare targets and absorb them to her body * : Demonzour can breath a stream of powerful dark-light energy needles from its mouth. ** : A concentrated version of Demon Jaber, fired in an energy beam manner. Darkness Body.png|Demon Feeler D630FDF3-4177-44ED-8420-4433A146C2E2.jpeg|Demon Jaber 4e4a20a4462309f7c13873a4720e0cf3d7cad635.jpg|Jab Rush }} Other Media New Century 2003 Ultraman Legend: THE KING'S JUBILEE During the special, Camearra appeared with the other Dark Giants as members of the crowd cheering the dancers. During the Couples themed dance segment/Song, she was in front of the stage dancing with Tiga. She was later back in the crowd, standing just below Tiga. Mega Monster Battle: RR Camearra appears as a character encountered in Mega Monster Battle: RR. On most levels, Camearra will appear alongside Gatanothor. Camearra's strongest attack consists of her whipping opponents or transforming into Demonzour and fires Needle Storm. She is a playable character if the player has the Camearra card to access her character. Super Hero Generations Camearra appeared in the crossover game Super Hero Generations as an enemy Commander. She will appear early on in the game with Darramb, Hudra, and a group of Shibito Zoigers. In this universe, the Ultramen, Kaiju and Seiju can assume the size of normal humans. This universe is a crossover including Mobile Suit Gundam and Kamen Rider characters. Trivia *Like Bajiris and Scylla, Demonzour is a monster that bears the title "Choju"/Super Beast but doesn't have any relationship with Yapool. *Camearra is the first Ultra to be predominantly yellow. *Though not the first female Ultra, she is the first evil, and only female Ultra and the first female outside of Mother of Ultra to take a leadership role as well as the first Major female antagonist *Unlike the other two Dark Giants, Camearra spent less time in Ultra form than in human form, since it was a movie the three minute rule seemed to have been suspended. She also never used her environments to her advantage. *Darramb and Hudra embraced Darkness to the fullest extent, whereas at the end of her battle with Ultraman Tiga, Camearra admits how she wanted the Light. *Camearra is the first Ultra to transform into a monster. *Camearra's name is likely based on Cthylla from the Cthulhu mythos, or Camila the vampire. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:The Dark Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters